


More Than One Night

by NightEyes1394



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightEyes1394/pseuds/NightEyes1394
Summary: You and Trent made arrangements to be friends-with-benefits. But who does it really benefit? Does it benefit anyone?
Kudos: 10





	More Than One Night

Another night with your heart in your stomach. You looked at the clock to read four in the morning. You internally sighed looking back at the man sleeping next to you. When did it become so hard to get sleep? How long were you going to torture yourself? So many questions ran through your head. But one name ran through them all.  
Trent.  
You always had it bad for Trent, but stayed quiet and never made a move. How could you? You were you and he was…well him! So when he came to you with an offer to be friends with benefits, your heart nearly leapt out of your chest. You immediately said yes of course. Almost embarrassingly fast. How could you not? Sure he didn’t want your heart…your mind…but if he wanted just your body…then how could you refuse? He wanted you!  
But not the way you wanted him…  
It was made perfectly clear at the beginning of the arrangement that there were no strings attached. You both could see other people as you both saw fit. This arrangement was purely physical. You agreed, despite you heart dying inside as your stomach turned. Thinking back on it, you should have listened to your guts. Now you’re so much worse than you were before. You couldn’t picture your world without him.  
But him?  
He could have you replaced. He had plenty of fans to sleep with. Plenty of other coworkers to sleep with…  
Stop!  
You groaned as you sat up. Sleep escapes yet again. You froze as you were gently pulled back to bed by a groggy Trent. “Where are you goin’ babe?” He mumbled wrapping his arms around you. “Ah…nowhere.” You swallowed hard as you lied. You wanted to get out of here. Out of this room…out of his bed…out of his arms…  
Out of this twisted relationship.  
He hummed into your neck as you got comfortable in his arms.  
“I love you.”  
You froze blinking tears away. Did he just..?  
Before you knew it he was snoring softly again. You bit your lip holding back tears.  
You had to get out.

The next morning came. Trent yawned and stretched out. “Mornin’ beautiful. How ‘bout some morning sex to wake up?”  
“Seems like you’re awake already.”  
Trent jumped at the voice.  
“Jesus Chuck…what are you doing here?”  
“We’re concerned about (Y/N).”  
“We?”  
Cassidy waved from the chair in the corner of the room.  
“…How the fuck did you get in here?”  
Cassidy shrugged. “Hey focus.” Chuck commanded. Trent looked back at him lazily. “Yeah?”  
“Did you hear what I said? We’re worried about (Y/N) and Cassidy and I have a feeling you have something to do with it.” Chuck stared Trent down. Trent scoffed and rolled his eyes. “(Y/N) is fine. I would be the first to know if she wasn’t.”  
Cassidy hummed from his chair nodding his head almost mockingly.  
Trent glared.  
“Clearly not. She looks terrible. She’s not herself. She hasn’t been since she got with you!”  
Trent snorted. “Again would have noticed.”  
“Really? She’s become withdrawn from everyone including you!”  
“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Trent snarled standing up making Trent cover his eyes. Cassidy made no motion to cover his eyes.  
“It means she’s not the bright light she once was! She has dark circles under her eyes, she barely makes a sound and the only time she even talks is forced. She’s clearly depressed. You’re making her depressed!” Chuck roared. “She’s barely eating to boot. Everyone in the company is thinking you’re abusing her in your relationship!”  
“Abusing?! Hah! I am not! And it’s not a relationship it’s-“  
“Friends with benefits! Yeah, I know! But clearly it’s only working for one of you!”  
“Hey, she’s a grown adult. We made it clear that if either one of us were unhappy we could-“  
“End it?” Another voice spoke up.  
Trent, Chuck, and Cassidy looked towards the door to see you standing there.  
Trent quickly put on some pants smiling. “Hey, welcome back!” To his dismay, you didn’t smile back. His heart dropped. You looked at Cassidy and Chuck. “Do you two mind…?” They didn’t need to hear the rest. They got the picture.  
Trent watched them leave with Cassidy shaking his head lowly. With the click of the door, it was just the two of you. Trent heard you sigh and he looked back to you. This time, he really took you in. You were smaller, paler, no make up on. He looked in your eyes and saw nothing but sadness. That thousand-watt smile no longer appearing on that face.  
Before him wasn’t the woman he lo…loved?  
Trent swallowed hard thinking of that word over and over.  
This…this wasn’t supposed to happen.  
You sat on the edge of the bed watching him carefully. It hurt you to see him look so uncertain. That was unbecoming of him. He was always confident. You didn’t want to hurt him…but you couldn’t do this anymore. Would he even hurt? Would he move on to someone else? The thought of him moving on so casually would kill her.  
Better than this torture, right?  
“Trent…”  
“I love you.”  
There it was. The second time you heard those words.  
“Trent..”  
“I love you!” He stated loudly.  
“That’s nice Trent…but I have…”  
“No!”  
Immediately Trent got on his knees in front of you holding your hands. You could see the tears in his eyes. Tears pricked at that corner of his eyes.  
“Trent…”  
“I know we said only physical…but…I can’t help it. I love you. I love your laughter. I love your smile. I love your beautiful eyes. I love that you can light up a room. I love you and only you.” He smiled widely at you. This. This shook you to your core. This is a joke…a sick, sick joke.  
You started to cry shaking. “You can’t love me….”  
Trent paled. Did you love another? No..he has to see this through.  
“I do love you (Y/N) (Y/L/N). I came up with the friends with benefits idea to get close to you, but I clearly fucked up. I didn’t notice how much it took a toll on you. How much I hurt the woman I love. I should have had the balls to ask you out. I should have noticed sooner this arrangement was killing you. Now it’s too late I fucked up and I can’t…”  
“Trent.”  
He looked up at you with a kicked puppy expression. You eyed him carefully. He was telling the truth. Your heart lifted and you smiled gently at him cupping his cheek.”  
“Would you like to go on a date?”  
Trent’s eyes widened.  
“Yes! Wait where? Do I need to dress nice?..No I’m gonna pay and you deserve the finest food and-“  
“Trent!”  
“What?”  
“I love you too.”  
Trent smiled and went in for a passionate kiss.  
“Hey can I come alo-“  
“GET OUT ORANGE!”

**Author's Note:**

> Posted it here from Tumblr. The prompt was "Friends with Benefits to Lovers" and Trent Barretta. So...tada! I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review, if not a kudos would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
